


Peace

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2006:</p><p>Bedtime ritual for all the citizens of the TARDIS ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Daisy stories. It's based on a scene in a longer story I'm writing that tells the story of her introductory meeting with the Doctor. 
> 
> Despite numerous computer problems, I'm making excellent progress on my latest horror story. One more preliminary scene and I'm on to the scary bits. 
> 
> Also, I'll have to check, but, I think this is just about the last of my previously done stories from my LJ. It's all transcribing from handwritten and from Microsoft Paint and new stuff from here on out. All that will take forever - even *with* a working computer! :) (There's a TARDIS load of stuff to do!)

Peace

The Doctor settled down in his reading chair in the console room, preparing to  
relax before bed. He settled the pot of Rose Pouchong and the plate of Madeleines  
on the side table and sat down. He was in his satin dressing gown and silk pyjamas.  
He sighed as the TARDIS started one of his favourite CDs - Sarah  
Brightman's lovely "Classics". He laid his head back and let his mind  
drift along with the crystal-clear voice.

He considered his new companion. She was asleep at the moment. The Doctor thought  
about how well she was recovering. She could now ask questions without raising  
her hand first, though she still wasn't able to take the initiative with  
anything she wanted. Still, give her time. He was proud of her progress thus  
far. He went back to the music. The TARDIS was playing the pieces in  
the Doctor's preferred order, saving his favourite for last. He sat,  
eyes closed, smiling.

In her room, Daisy stirred. Slowly, she awoke to the soft music. Her room was  
not far from the console room, in case she needed the Doctor. She sat up,  
listening. Getting out of bed, she slipped on her dressing gown and slippers.  
Going to the door, she opened it and peeked out. The Doctor was in his chair,  
engrossed in the music, eyes closed, smiling. She collected a necessary item  
and slipped out, heading in the other direction.

The TARDIS had just started the second-to-last piece "Pie Jesu",  
when the Doctor heard a soft sound. He turned to see Daisy in the  
doorway, holding a floor cushion with one arm and holding a cup and  
saucer in the other hand. The Doctor was surprised and pleased.  
She shyly raised her eyebrows in question. He smiled and nodded his  
head. Silently, she came round to the front of the Doctor's chair  
and settled herself between his bare feet. He reached for her cup.  
She took the filled teacup and smiled "Thank You!" He smiled back  
as they listened to the song. She started somewhat when he placed  
his hand on her right shoulder. Looking up, she saw him holding  
the plate of Madeleines out to her. She took one and he mouthed,  
"Well Done!" She smiled and they settled back.

It seemed that the whole of the TARDIS was listening as  
the music wafted through room after room. Even Jasper and Stewart  
seemed to listen, whilst hanging upside-down in the Cloister Room.  
As the last piece began, stars twinkled on the overhead scanner  
and all was quiet as the whole of the TARDIS listened to  
the beautiful haunting strains of "Winterlight". When the song  
came to:

"Hope whispers and I will follow,  
Till you love me too-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah."

The Doctor looked down to see Daisy fast asleep, cup and saucer resting  
in her lap. He removed them gently from her grasp and placed the cup and  
saucer on the side table. The final bars accompanied the Doctor as he  
lifted Daisy up - and carrying her to her room, he carefully removed her  
dressing gown and slippers, then put her to bed. Just as the piece ended,  
he kissed her cheek goodnight and left the room.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Sarah Brightman. Have been for around two decades. Almost exactly two years ago - 16 April 2013, I met her in person. Lovely lady! She autographed my copy of her Dreamchaser CD. Fond memory. :)


End file.
